


Hiling (S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: pasilip sa mga ala-ala nila eryx at ilori kagabi (σ´-ω-`)σ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 13





	Hiling (S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> ayan na pagbigyan ko na kayo. sana masaya na kayo (·ᴗ·)
> 
> paalala: kids, pray to our tito lord (-/\\-)
> 
> ps. sorry for any typos, grammatical errors, and nonsense na nasulat ko di ko na 'to na-proofread hehe
> 
> enjoy~

baekhyun could feel his body getting weak and a bit shakey habang patuloy ang paghalik sa kanya ni sehun

the taller's kiss is getting deeper at ang mga kamay nito ay pinipisil at hinihimas ang butt cheeks ni baekhyun

bahagya namang itinulak ni baekhyun si sehun para makahinga siya at makapagsalita

"Boㅡboss... I think we should stop here." baekhyun said habang nakapikit at hinahabol hinga niya

"Are you sure?" sehun seductively asked at hinalikan naman niya sa leeg si baekhyun

napahawak naman si baekhyun sa balikat ni sehun at pilit niya itong nilalayo pero nanghihina talaga siya kaya di niya magawang mailayo ito sa kanya

hinigpitan naman ni sehun hawak niya kay baekhyun at mas inilapit niya ito sa kanya at sinimulan naman niyang sipsipin ang balat nito sa leeg

madiin namang napapikit si baekhyun at napahawak siya sa bibig niya para pigilan ang pag-ungol niya

onti-onti namang bumaba ang mga halik ni sehun at tinaas niya ang tshirt ni baekhyun atsaka dinilaan ang isang nips ni baekhyun. nakiliti naman si baekhyun kaya napahawak siya muli sa balikat ni sehun at mahigpit siyang napakapit dito

"Don't lick it. Nakikiliti ako."

"Then do you want me to suck it?"

"Noㅡahh..."

napapulupot naman mga braso ni baekhyun sa leeg ni sehun at napayuko bahagya ang ulo niya dahil biglang sinipsip ni sehun ang nips niya

"Eㅡeryx... don'tㅡdon't suck it so hard. Aㅡahh... sㅡstop..."

tumigil naman si sehun sa pagsipsip atsaka inangat ang ulo ni baekhyun para halikan ito ulit sa labi. hindi naman nakapalag si baekhyun at napahalik na lang siya pabalik

ipinasok naman ni sehun sa loob ng pants at boxer brief ni baekhyun ang isang kamay niya kaya napalapat naman mga kamay ni baekhyun sa dibdib niya

mas lalo namang nilaliman ni sehun mga halik niya kay baekhyun at ramdam ni baekhyun ang panggigigil sa kanya ni sehun

baekhyun got a little startled nung bigla siyang ibinalibag pahiga ni sehun sa kama at mabilis na itinaas nito ang tshirt na suot niya at doon ay hinalik-halikan siya sa dibdib pababa sa mga pinkish nips niya

ang isang kamay naman ni sehun ay nasa loob ng pants at boxer ni baekhyun at dahan-dahan nitong binobomba ang kinaiingat-ingatang alaga ni baekhyun

hindi naman alam ni baekhyun nararamdaman niya dahil ito ang unang beses na may gumanito sa kanya. he feels hot, shakey, and tickly kaya sobrang clouded na ng pag-iisip niya

"Donㅡdon't move your hands too much I feel like I'm going to pee." baekhyun softly said

napatingin naman si sehun sa kanya at bahagya naman itong napangisi sa kanya

"Are you going to cum boss ko?"

baekhyun stared at sehun eyes wondering and lost

"Ha? Cuㅡcum?"

sehun softly chuckled at inilapit naman niya mukha niya sa may leeg ni baekhyun at dito hinalik-halikan siya

"Have you never touched yourself boss?"

"Touㅡtouch myself?"

"Like what I'm doing now to your little guy?"

onti-onti namang binilisan ni sehun ang pagpump sa alagaa ni baekhyun kaya naman madiing napapikit si baekhyun at di na niya napigilan ang paglakas ng ungol niya

"Aㅡahh... IㅡI have butㅡaㅡahhㅡdiㅡdi ko alam na may tawag dun."

sehun stared softly at baekhyun's flushed face at napangiti naman siya. he kissed baekhyun on the cheeks at mas lalo niyang binilisan ang pagbomba sa alaga nito

"You're so cute when you're innocent it turns me on more. I'll make you cum so much tonight, boss. I'll leave marks all over your body and I'll give you the pleasure you haven't ever experienced before."

pagkasabi nito ni sehun ay doon na nilabasan si baekhyun. it was just a handtrabaho pero sobrang pagod na agad si baekhyun

tuluyan naman ng tinanggal ni sehun ang pants at brief ni baekhyun at sinimulan naman niyang mag-iwan ng mga marka mula sa legs papunta sa hita hanggang sa may singit at pwet nito

he really did left a lot of marks on the smaller's body kaya ang pale white smooth skin nito ay halos napuno ng mamula-mulang mga marka at kagat ni sehun

hindi naman na makakilos si baekhyun dahil talagang nanghihina na siya at parang lumipad na utak niya sa sobrang sabaw niya

hinahayaan na lang naman niya si sehun gawin ang gusto nitong gawin sa kanya dahil gusto rin naman niya at nanghihina narin kasi talaga siya

"You're so wet down here, boss. You like it when I bite and suck your body?"

sobrang pulang-pula naman na ang mga pisngi ni baekhyun dahil sa mga pinagsasabi ni sehun sa kanya. the taller is still drunk at di niya alam kung dahil sa alak kaya ganito mga sinasabi ni sehun sa kanya

"I'll insert my fingers inside you ha boss? This will hurt a bit since its your first time. Grab the pillow and bite it if you feel pain."

baekhyun nervously nodded his head atsaka kinuha yung unan malapit sa kanya at niyakap ito. sehun then licked his two fingers to wet it para madaling maipasok sa holey grail ni baekhyun

nung naramdaman naman na ni baekhyun ang daliri ni sehun sa tapat ng kanyang magic hole ay madiin naman siyang napapikit at nung dahan-dahan itong ipinasok sa loob ni sehun ay di niya napigilang mapaungol at napakagat naman siya sa unan nung nakapasok na sa loob ang daliri ni sehun

nakita naman ni sehun na may luhang tumulo sa gilid ng mata ni baekhyun kaya lumapit siya rito at dinilaan niya ang luha ni baekhyun atsaka hinalikan ang gilid ng mata nito

"I know it hurts, boss. Bare with it for a few more minutes and you'll feel an overwhelming pleasure after."

hindi naman nakasagot si baekhyun dahil ramdam parin niya yung hapdi sa magical hole niya. sehun gave another kiss on baekhyun's cheek bago niya sinimulang igalaw ang daliri niya

"Aㅡahh! It hurts! It hurts! Eryx, masakit..." baekhyun moaned and cried

hindi siya sanay sa ganitong pakiramdam kaya naiiyak siya. marahan naman siyang hinaplos ni sehun sa pisngi at hinalikan siya nito sa labi

dahil sa halik ni sehun ay hindi na masyado maramdaman ni baekhyun yung hapdi na nararamdaman niya

a minute passed and sehun noticed na hindi na nasasaktan si baekhyun kaya he slowly inserted another finger at di napigilan ni baekhyun mapaungol kahit na hinahalikan siya ni sehun

wala naman na masyadong nararamdamang sakit si baekhyun and he could already feel yung pleasure na sinasabi ni sehun sa kanya

when sehun felt that baekhyun is already a bit loose and really wet, he pulled out his fingers and stopped kissing him at inangat na niya ang katawan niya

napatingin naman sa kanya si baekhyun na may pagtataka sa mukha and he's staring at him with puppy dog eyes

di naman napigilan ni sehun ang mapatawa ng mahina dahil sa itsura ngayon ni baekhyun. nilapit naman niya mukha niya sa mukha ni baekhyun atsaka hinalikan ito sa noo

"I'm not stopping don't worry. I'm going to give you a better thing to pound your hole."

sehun gave baekhyun another kiss on the lips and he stared at him for a sec with a playful smirk. baekhyun felt a bit nervous kaya bahagyang napalunok naman siya pero he cant deny that he cant wait for whats going to happen

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, pasilip (∩∀｀*)


End file.
